You May Call Me
by AnonymousIThink
Summary: Pokemon Trainer Yellow, a sweet and innocent girl, was the closest friend of the champion of Kanto, Pokemon Trainer Red. Several months ago, something happened to stop it, and Yellow wants nothing of it however she still wants Red, and Gold is up to something. What happened between the three? What will Yellow decide? Red/Gold/Yellow WARNING: YAOI, BDSM, etc.
1. Chapter 1

" **You May Call Me…"**

 _ **Chapter 1- What Happened Then**_

 _Hello, all. This is my very first fanfic, but I promise, I am not talentless at writing. I wanted to give this a shot because, well, why not? I am bored, after all._

 _Now, I will remind everyone that all characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri (the creator/owner of Pokémon) and that I do not own them._

 _I am warning all of the extreme M rated material that ensues, should you read on (though just in case, out of consideration for others, I wrote the first chapter light. There is swearing, and slight suggestions, but that's it). If you are old enough, by all means, be my guest. If not, well…at the very least, don't get caught. Oh, and if you happen to dislike anything, simply stop reading (remember it wasn't me that chose to read this story; I am the writer. Your choices are on you)._

* * *

"Yeeeeaaaaaa…." The small Healer yawned, stretching her arms.

Waking up wasn't exactly the most ideal thing on her mind at the moment, but it was getting too late in the day to be sleeping in. Pokémon Trainer Yellow had been spending the day in bed again, playing over the fantasy of _him_ in her mind.

"Him…" Yellow smiled to herself, though her countenance was one of melancholy. She just couldn't take her mind off of those fiery eyes of his, nor could she eliminate her thoughts of that passionate spirit.

Yellow got out of bed, still in her pajamas and walked silently to the windowsill of her little room to gaze out of the window. Resting her tiny chin upon her hand, she pondered about what she might do today.

 _Today? Why even bother…_ she thought to herself.

Now I bet you can tell by now she's a definite depressed little girl. Believe me, she has good reason. A little _too_ good of a reason…

* * *

"Please, Red can I have another?" Yellow almost squealed at the raven haired boy next to her, who chuckled at how cute she was being. They were best friends, but Red had the absolute hugest crush on Yellow (and had had one for quite some time).

"Sure Yellow," Red smiled gently at her, and walked back up to the ice cream vendor where he bought her another vanilla ice cream cone. Walking back to her, she bounded up and took the cone from him eagerly.

"Red, thank you so much!" She excitedly began lapping up the white, creamy frozen treat.

Red almost spewed out his own treat (a frozen soda) at how inappropriate she looked while eating the ice cream. The poor boy didn't have the heart to tell her though.

 _She's too innocent…no way would she get it…_ He thought to himself in silence.

"Hey Yellow," Red decided to distract her, "you seen Gold around lately?"

Yellow stopped her licking momentarily to think about his question. "Nope. Wait. Yup. I seen him down at the daycare."

Red chuckled at her adorableness, "How is he?"

"He seemed fine," she began, "but something was off, I could tell. Gold was definitely mad about something. When I asked him about it, he mentioned you, but I wasn't really paying any attention. Chu was distracting me." She laughed to herself joyfully.

Red tensed up. _Shit, does she know?_ He thought to himself.

Yellow cocked her head to the side, questioning Red "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine," he said, shaking it off.

"Alright, well" Yellow started "I had better get going. I am supposed to meet Silver and Blue for some girl time.

"Um, but…Silver isn't a girl…" Red was confused.

"Well duh, so me and Blue are going to prank him. That's what us girls do for fun. You didn't _honestly_ think we sat around doing each other's makeup and talking about our problems, did you?" Yellow laughed outwardly "I'll see you around!" The girl waved as she ran off, beaming the whole way.

 _So if they don't do that sort of thing, they what exactly do girls do for fun…?_ Red wondered to himself as he brought out Charizard to fly him to Gold's house.

* * *

Red walked into Gold's house as aloof as possible. "Hey, Gold. I hope you don't mind; I let myself in, I—"

"You piece of shit!" Gold cut him off. Red looked barely fazed by Gold's sudden vulgarity. "I can't _believe_ you did that to me!"

"Gold," Red looked his kohai in the eyes "stop cussing, Gold. It doesn't suit you."

"Wha—" Gold was completely outraged "doesn't suit me?! Is that all you care about right now?! You fucking dick! You just don't get it, do you?"

Red shrugged. Honsetly, he was Senpai. Who was he to have to please anyone? "No gold," he sighed "please explain. This time, censor that mouth of yours. I can't understand have the damn things that are coming out of your mouth."

"God, Red…" Gold hung his head in exasperation, tugging at his hair. He marched to the couch and threw himself on it. "You left me, Senpai. I was counting on you, and you left me."

Red was silent, so Gold continued.

"You were training with me on Mt. Silver, remember? We were really making progress. All my Pokémon finally reached past seventy. We were about to head home to your house, when a blizzard struck, and you ditched me!"

"Funny…" Red searched his thoughts hard but couldn't find any trace of the memory "I don't remember that at all…"

Gold looked up at him with a smirk "You do now, little kohai…"

Red immediately blacked out.

* * *

Yellow had had a wonderful time with Red that day.

 _And he even bought me two ice creams!_ She thought to herself gleefully. _Not one, but two! He is the absolute sweetest!_

Yellow had no clue about what was currently happening to Red at the moment. She would soon find out. Soon, but not yet.

~the next day~

Yellow departed from her house to go pick up Chu from the daycare. She'd been staying in Ecruteak for a short time so she wouldn't be too far away from her beloved Pikachu. Yellow brought out Dody, her trusted partner Dodrio and hopped on his back, commanding the befuddled three-headed bird to rush her to the daycare.

Within ten minutes or so, Yellow arrived and picked up Chu, who was ecstatic to see her. "Where is Gold?" Yellow asked the daycare lady, "I'd like to thank him for raising Chu for me."

"Oh, Gold? I think he left early. Said he had to take care of some belonging of his," the old lady said.

"Alright, thanks Ma'am!" Yellow waved to her as she rushed out the door towards Gold's house.

"Come back any time!" The old lady waved back.

Yellow didn't know the Johto region well since the Kanto region was her home, but she remembered where Gold lived. She and her Dodrio arrived in New Bark Town in no time flat, and Yellow rushed up excitedly to Gold's front door. Yellow returned her Pokémon, and knocked on the door expecting Gold's parents to answer, however, no one did.

"Hmmm…" she thought aloud, "maybe his parents are out?"

Yellow knocked louder, hoping Gold would hear and let her in. After a few minutes of knocking, she let herself in (after all, they're friends, right? He shouldn't mind…).

Yellow entered the empty house, devoid of anyone. It had been awhile since she'd been in Gold's house. Nothing much had changed since then. Everything in the quaint little abode was just as before. A couch, a television, a kitchen, a table. Upstairs. Gold's room.

Yellow had never been in Gold's room before.

Wait.

 _No, did I just hear something…?_

 _A faint shuffling noise. Yes, I definitely heard something._

Cautiously, Yellow made her way upstairs. She made sure to tiptoe, in case some criminal was hiding in Gold's room. _But what if Gold is in trouble? What if Red is there? What if they are both in trouble?_ She thought.

She stood before Gold's door, the sounds behind which were definite towards her ear now. Closing her eyes, she reached for the door handle, and turned the knob.

 _Well, what do you all think so far? This was only chapter one, so yeah, I was trying to take things slowly. I am planning for this to be so much more than just a simple little one-shot. I'll definitely write more if anyone actually likes this._

 _So…anything from anyone? Anyone see any errors in grammar, punctuation, etc.? Anyone have anything to say? I just have one request, no flames yet. Like, I mean maybe on later chapters but this is the first ever so please don't hurt me…? Ah, who am I kidding? *laughs* I can take it! Give me your best shot! So, I hope I did alright. Reviews, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

" **You May Call Me…"**

 **Chapter 2 - What Happened Then (Continued)**

 _Yeah, whatever so I decided that, reviews or not, I should put a second chapter on this thing. Why not? The first chapter didn't do this story justice in my eyes._

 _I'll say it again, I don't own Pokémon._

 _WARNING: BDSM, language, some yaoi, and a possible chance of threesome in later chapters if I feel motivated (This is where the serious M material starts. I will NOT be putting a warning at the top of every chapter because it kind of kills the suspense and all that. In other words, this is your last chance to turn around)._

* * *

 _What the hell happened?_ Red could only think as a bead of perspiration ran down his naked body. Try as he might, he couldn't put a finger on what was going on. His limbs ached from his struggling, and he was still drowsy. Red had felt as if he was asleep for years, but couldn't remember why. All he could remember was talking to Gold, right before his vision failed him and he hit the floor motionless.

~flashback~

"You were training with me on Mt. Silver, remember? We were really making progress. All my Pokémon finally reached past seventy. We were about to head home to your house, when a blizzard struck, and you ditched me!"

"Funny…" Red searched his thoughts hard but couldn't find any trace of the memory "I don't remember that at all…"

Gold looked up at him with a smirk "You do now, little kohai…"

~end flashback~

Red had given up hope. His body hurt so badly that it had gone numb long before now. His arms were trussed up, suspending him from the ceiling. His legs were tied. He was gagged. He was filled what god knows what kind of object. Red had no clue. He didn't know a damn thing about any of this.

* * *

 **Red's POV**

 _The hell? Am…I….just can't…_ I tried to think because I know it's all I can do. My captor had left me like this for ages, and I had no idea how I got here. I am bleeding. I know it. I can feel it.

But I am not bleeding from the lashes from the whip. I am not bleeding from the caning, or the biting, or any of the other god awful weird form of torture I had received. My throbbing length was bleeding from cumming so many times. Whoever this person was, they knew what they were doing. As soon I get loose…if I ever do…I will make them _pay_ …

I suddenly jumped. Some shuffling and voices startled me out of my train of thought. It had been so long since I had heard anything, I think. Suddenly, I heard the footsteps of my captor approach, but of course, they didn't speak. I felt their soft and gentle hands reach for my bonds and release me. They spoke not a words as they tied me up again, this time only bonding my wrists. He or she made me to stand, and then walked me somewhere. I then felt a sharp sensation to my mind and fell under again.

* * *

 **Yellow's POV**

I turned the knob to Gold's room slowly. By this point, the incessant noise had stopped, and it was eerily quiet. I was about to swing the door open, but was too late. Gold himself had beat me to it.

"Hi, Yellow!" He seemed awful cheery, "what's up?"

He didn't seem weirded out that I barged into his house, nor did he seem to have noticed any sort of noise. I decided to go with it. Shrugging, I replied, "Um, I just dropped by to thank you for raising Chu for me."

"No problem, Yellow. It's what I do." He smiled.

"Have you seen Red?" I asked him, "I remember I last saw him when I went out for ice cream and stuff with him. I think he mentioned he was going to see you…?"

I am not sure, but I could almost swear I saw Gold tense up and flush, "He dropped by, yeah, but it was only for a quick battle. Maybe he went back to Mt. Silver?"

"Maybe…" I pondered, "Well, I don't know. Let me know if you see him?"

"Sure thing, Yellow," Gold smiled again as he guided me to the door. "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah…" I half-smiled, "Later Gold."

As I walked away from Gold's house, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Gold was acting really weird. I decided to think about it in the morning. After all, it was getting late. Too late to go find an inn to stay at, so I went to Lyra's house and knocked on the door. To my greatest relief, her mom answered, and let me in to stay the night.

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

God. That was close. I thought to myself as I approached the sleeping Red under the covers on my bed. Pulling off the covers, I observed my handiwork. His body, covered in sweat and cum, was laced with bruises and lash marks on his back. His neck and chest were covered in bite marks. Miscellaneous bruises decked his entire body. He looked thoroughly broken. At least on the outside.

I have only had him for one night. What am I gonna do now? I thought aloud to myself as I stroked his face fondly, then I screwed my face in disgust. It's like I kidnapped him. What the fuck is that?

I picked up the sleeping Red with difficulty, and dragged him to the bathroom. Starting some warm water, I looked upon his wretched self. I couldn't tell my own feelings apart. Why did I do what I did to him? Did he deserve it? He deserved something. I know he didn't believe my bullshit lie about him ditching me on Mt. Silver but that was all I needed to catch him off guard. I needed him. That was it. I just couldn't help it. No way could I let anything happen to stop it.

But I went too far too fast.

I began to think to myself. _If anyone sees the marks on Red's body…or if Red wakes up and remembers what happened…he'll kill me for sure. So what? I can always have my Pokémon use Amnesia on him, like last time. I can't make him fall asleep forever. He'll figure out how I am doing it eventually. And how much longer can I keep my mouth shut? No talking? No moaning? So damn fucking hard. So very hard…_ I looked at my huge bulge, begging for attention. _So how much longer can I keep this up before I get caught?_

I pulled the limp champion's body into the hot bathwater, and began to wash it tenderly. I began with his raven hair, massaging his tender scalp gently. I washed from his face down, scrubbing his back carefully, and lingering on his chest and nipples, which were hard like something else I was anticipating to wash.

His hard, long erection, which I had so enjoyed abusing, was tempting me again. All eight inches of it stood mocking me, oozing precum every time I neared it. Red himself snoozed away, sleeping like an innocent little baby, but his cock seemed to have a mind of its own. Finally, I couldn't take it.

Undressing quickly, I joined my kohai in the tub. Hungrily, I kissed him hard, tearing him up as I bit into him hard. All too much, I wished he were awake to kiss me back, to moan in my ears, to press that hard length of his against mine own. But one can only dream. Instead, I unleashed the entirety of my fury and lust on the sleeping hot body of Red, pressing my cock against his as I kissed him hard.

Flipping him over, and propping his head up out of the water, I began to massage his ass, smacking my hand across it hard now and again. I spread his ass cheeks wide, and inserted first one, two, and then three fingers, pumping furiously into him.

"Mmmph…mm….."

Being startled, I jumped and stopped my lewd behavior. _Did he just…? Did he moan…?_

 _No way_. I continued. Slower this time. But I was nearly sure I could hear the occasional moan or whimper from him now and again.

After a while of fingering his ass, I readied my cock at his tight little hole, and plunged myself in. Relentlessly, I thrusted myself into him, pumping in and out as hard as I possibly could. Gritting my teeth, I tried my hardest to hold my own moans in as I pounded his ass hard. Reaching down, I grabbed his length and stroked it fast and hard as I could while still fucking him.

"Gah…yess…Red…mmm…." I couldn't help myself. "Dammit, you feels so fucking tight…" I slammed myself into him, and soon I came. Not him. Not yet. I didn't stop pumping. Riding him hard, I reached my head down to his ear and daringly whispered to him.

"You wont cum for Senpai?" I continues to thrust into his ass while I stroked his cock. He himself remained motionless and silent.

I whispered again, this time more seductively "Don't you live to serve your Senpai? Show him you deserve to be graced with Senpai's touch…"

I continued to thrust and stroke, but still he remained motionless, and I muttered under my breath (more to myself than anything) "Ungrateful little slave," I smacked his ass hard as I pounded him, "cum for Master!"

Sure enough, he did. Tensing up, his body began to shake violently as he moaned, and uttered something incoherent. He came, spurting load after load of cum into the water, and collapsed. I pulled out of him, picking him up out of the water.

After drying him off, and dressing him, I decided I'd had enough, for now. If he woke up, he'd figure me out. So I took the sleeping Red back to his house on Mt. Silver, and returned to my house just before daybreak where I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. I didn't even think about who might have seen me that night, but it doesn't matter now, because it was far too late by then.

* * *

 _Alright so that's chapter two. The story didn't feel right without it. I just didn't feel like my story was worthy of any reviews without some more stuff, so I gave it more stuff. Plus I just felt like writing more and I wanted to hurry up and type up this chapter before I forgot about the ideas I had floating up in this sick little mind of mine. So yeah. Chapter two. Reviews please…? Need to know if anyone thinks I should continue with this story._


	3. Chapter 3

" **You May Call Me…"**

 **Chapter 3 – Disbelief and Misconception**

 _So here is chapter three. Yay…is anyone out here reading this? No? Just me? Maybe someone out there? Ok._

 _Please note my warning in the last chapter and again, I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

Yellow ran. She ran and ran, sobbing the whole way. She didn't slow down until she reached Ilex Forest. No way did she just see what she saw through that window, right? She sat among the soft leaves, listening to the eerie sounds of the woods, which were calming to her ears. They reminded her of Viridian forest back home. Still, she couldn't shake what she saw from her mind.

~earlier~

Yellow awoke from her bed around midnight to what sounded like some awkward form of yelling. _Maybe a Pokémon in trouble?_ The young healer thought as she climbed out of bed.

Yellow threw on her shoes and snuck quietly out of the house, searching for the cause of the absurd noise. She soon detected that it was coming from Gold's house. Stealthily, she stole close to the back window and peered inside. The curtains were drawn, though they were translucent, and to her horror she could see some figure who appeared oddly familiar, fucking none other than Red himself in the ass!

 _Red…is gay?_ Yellow immediately thought as her mind went numb. _No. No, no no…this has to be wrong. I have been around him for years, and he never acted that way. And we have went out together lots of times! Someone must be hurting him!_ She tried to convince herself as she dared to peek through the window again, but her eyes teared up. She couldn't handle it. Blindly, she ran away. Far away as she could.

~Now~

Yellow curled up in a ball in the leaves on the forest floor, bawling her eyes out for hours. "That can't have been Red!" She screamed, knowing no one could hear her except the wild Pokémon which were startled awake, "Gold said…"

Yellow stopped crying and half smiled in comfort, "Gold said Red had returned home to Mt. Silver…" She stood immediately, "Mt. Silver! That's right!"

Wanting to make sure her friend's words were integral, she called out Mewtwo (yes, readers, Yellow has Mewtwo. She just doesn't use Mewtwo for battle. He also has a giant spoon for some weird reason).

"Alright, Mewtwo!" Yellow was getting excited now as she wiped her eyes and threw a pointed finger to the sky, "Teleport us to Red's house! To Mt. Silver!"

The powerful Psychic nodded to its friend as its eyes glowed blue, teleporting them both instantaneously.

-At Mt. Silver-

Yellow hurried into Red's house out of the freezing weather after calling Mewtwo back. She didn't even bother to knock, but she figured it fine anyways. Searching around the house, she desperately tried to find Red. Soon, there was only his room left. She had never been in there.

Maybe I should just trust he's alright. I shouldn't invade his room. She thought fleetingly before shaking her head and composing herself. Haughtily, she marched to Red's bedroom, intending to make sure he was in there.

Throwing open the door, she blinked. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. His room was red and black with numerous collectible items all over. It was utterly clean, and quite warm. A dresser was situated by the window. Several shelves lined the walls. A solitary nightstand accompanied his bed, whose headboard was up against the wall near the window. From the light of the breaking dawn, she could see the face of her beloved friend, who lay sleeping deeply beneath the covers.

Smiling peacefully, she turned around. Instead of heading back to New Bark Town though, she stayed at Red's house and fell quickly to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Red's POV**

My limbs ached as I woke from my bed. I could almost swear my dream I had last night was real. Regardless, it was a crazy dream in itself. _No way was I….no way was Gold…no…oh god, no. Definitely not._

Carefully, I sat up and groaned as a sharp bout of pain shot through my ass causing me to collapse immediately. I looked at my bed as if it were the cause, and saw a bloodstain there where I slept. This confused me, so I began to examine my body for injury (which by this point, I noticed was oddly naked). Finding none, I shrugged and decided to carefully dress myself and walk downstairs for some breakfast.

* * *

 **Yellow's POV**

Yawning and stretching, I sat up from my uninvited rest on Red's comfy couch. Surly he wouldn't mind, right? Shortly after I did, Red himself walked down the stairs tiredly. He froze momentarily when he saw me, then a wide grin spread across his handsome face.

"Yellow!" He exclaimed joyfully "You came all the way up Mt. Silver to see me?"

"Something like that," I grinned back sheepishly.

"Well," he walked to the kitchen where he began making breakfast, "How about some breakfast?"

I couldn't tell him that I wasn't very hungry after what I saw last night. "Sure Red, I would love some. I am starving!" I lied.

The champion shook his head laughing "You? Starving? No way; you never eat much."

"Shut up!" I folded my arms defensively, "I do too!"

"Well, anyways, I planned to hang out with Gold, I think," Red said. "Wanna come with me?"

Even though I had ruled out Gold last night; I still couldn't shake this feeling of unease that I had. "Sure, I replied. Where to?"

"We are going to Lavender town tonight. It's a dare to see who can make it all night in the tower! Plus, we are kicking this whole thing off with a battle to get started with a bit of fun," Red exclaimed proudly.

"Boys," I scoffed, "so immature, but I will accompany you anyways."

"Really?" Red's face went a shade darker than his name, "that's great! Let's get going then!" He grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door "we gotta get ready!"

* * *

~that night…in Lavender Town~

 **Red's POV**

Yellow looked kind of worried. She seemed worried the whole time, really. She could at least pretend she's having fun! Geez…anyways, we'd heard of all the rumors about lavender town and we know they are fake, but recently, there's been a new rumor of a fantastic Dark type Pokémon that has been spotted there, and they say it has some special ability. Gold went ecstatic over the idea of catching it, and I challenged him. We will indeed see who will catch it first!

"I have all the supplies I was supposed to bring," Gold patted his backpack as we headed for the tower, "you?"

"Yup," I nodded enthusiastically. Yellow was still silent, so I poked her arm. "Hey, Yellow, you ok?"

"Um, yeah!" She seemed to perk up, "I'm fine, Red. You needn't worry about me."

Undaunted, we marched into Lavender town's infamous creepy old tower, and closed the door behind ourselves. Honestly, it was everything I thought it would be. The floor creaked eerily as we walked, it was ominously dark, and we could hear the occasional noise here and there from a ghost type Pokémon. The floors and walls were wrought with mold and the entire place looked desolate.

* * *

 **Yellow's POV**

"Gold! We are here!" Red shouted.

"Shhh! We might get caught or something!" I hissed at him, but he only laughed.

Gold came downstairs from the upper floor. "It's about time you made it," he said.

"Sorry! Yellow wanted to come along." Red smiled at me. Suddenly I felt all warm inside.

"What'd y'all do? Stop at a motel or something on the way?" Gold winked and elbowed Red. I didn't get the joke, but apparently Red did, and he gave Gold a dirty look.

"Anyways…" Gold looked around, "so I spoke with the old man in town. He said ever since Professor Juniper, of the Unova region visited our region and gave Lavender Town a visit, some mysterious Dark type Pokémon has been appearing. It seems to have come from the Unova region, but no one can track down the Pokémon long enough to catch it."

"Why not?" I asked Gold curiously.

"Well, they say it can create illusions, and even make itself look like other people and Pokémon!" Gold explained.

Red's eyes lit up at the thought of a new and powerful Pokémon. "It's mine!" He yelled and ran upstairs, leaving Gold and I alone. Gold left my side and ran after him, so I was the only one left.

Not wanting to be lonely, I brought Chu out of her Pokeball, and held her close. "Keep me company, ok?" I whispered to her.

"Pika…chu…?" The little yellow mouse Pokémon looked up at me.

* * *

 **Red's POV**

"Alright! Now THIS is a REAL challenge! A Pokémon that can disguise itself using illusions! It will be difficult to find, but I bet if I just battle every Pokémon here, I will find it!" I smiled as I wandered confidently around the eerie tower, searching each room.

I had my trusty Pikachu, Pika out with me, ready to battle anything we came across. Something wasn't right though. There was no Pokémon to be seen here. Suddenly, I heard an all too familiar voice yell "GO, ZOROARK!", and then I smelled something familiar…kind of like my Venusaur's…sleep powder…?

I wasn't sure, and had no time to think because I went unconscious. Before I did though, I was sure, so sure that I saw Yellow…

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

For quite some time now, I had noticed Red becoming immune to the sleep powder I had been using on him. I am not surprised; it's his own Venusaur's sleep powder. I had just collected it from the Venusaur after each battle I had with it while Red wasn't looking. The shiny sleep-inducing powder was scattered all over the battlefield afterwards, and so I simply stayed and collected it. In any case, I am running low, and it doesn't look like Red will fall prey to it any longer.

This devious new Pokémon, Zoroark I just caught recently seems to have been the answer to my prayers. It willingly projected an illusion of Yellow onto myself, and now Red will surely be alright with me touching him. At least as long as he falls for the illusion. I feel bad for leaving the real Yellow back in Lavender Town, but then…I didn't plan on her tagging along anyways. Just tricking Red into falling for some new Pokémon awaiting him was my whole plan. On the other hand…I might could work this to my advantage…

Red stirred, and opened his sleepy eyes as he lifted himself a ways off of my couch. I smiled at him, and asked, "How are you feeling Red?"

* * *

 **Red's POV**

"Oh! Yellow! What am I doing at Gold's house?" I looked around.

Yellow was oddly silent for a moment, but then she smiled. "Gold stayed in Lavender Town to hunt for that Pokémon. He sent me to his house with you, and told me to look after you so as to make sure you're alright. You know, you blacked out back there. Maybe a ghost Pokémon attacked you…?"

"Ah," I propped myself up, still feeling drowsy, "I'm fine. I should probably head back to Lavender Town and hunt for that Pokémon with Gold!" I tried to get up, but my body felt like a lead weight.

"Orrrr maybe you need rest." Yellow said. "It's pretty late, you know. I am going to bed. I will be upstairs in my…er…Gold's room if you need me. Just wake me up if you need anything." And just like that, she left me alone.

 _Wait. She left me alone…? Yellow never leaves me. That's odd. Maybe…maybe she's hitting on me! Playing hard to get!_ I smiled to myself. _Well we will see about that! I shifted on my side and decided to rest a few minutes before joining her upstairs._

* * *

 _Alright so, I am sorry about all the POV switches, but I needed for everyone to have their thoughts expressed. Hope this chapter is alright. Does anyone think so? Anyone notice any errors?  
_


End file.
